


【锤基】等价交换

by Aurora_Cindy



Category: Thor——Marvel
Genre: M/M, bj
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Cindy/pseuds/Aurora_Cindy
Summary: 这是一场心甘情愿的等价交换





	【锤基】等价交换

**Author's Note:**

> 养成AU  
> 成年设定

Loki放学到家的时候Thor正在书房开电话会议，一向天不怕地不怕的Loki竟然犹豫了好久才狠下心决定去找他

他知道Thor不喜欢别人打扰他工作，即使是他亲手从小养大的弟弟Loki也不行

可现在他是真的很想见Thor，男人出差一个月，也不知是工作忙还是故意吊着他，两个人连电话都没通过几回，Loki实在是没办法控制自己不去乱想，有好几次午夜梦回都是Thor冷着脸对他说他玩腻了，让Loki离开

所以他现在急需第一时间见到Thor，来补充那点少的可怜的安全感

Loki偷偷的溜到书房门口探进去半个脑袋，Thor正坐在办公桌前一脸严肃的说着什么，男人工作的时候总是一副不怒自威的样子，实在是太符合Loki从小被Thor培养出的审美，本想着偷偷看一眼就走的秘密行动又被他自己拉长了时间，以至于没能及时离开而被当场抓包

不过Thor这次似乎并不想责备Loki打扰他工作，他甚至朝Loki招了招手示意他过来

有了允许Loki当然不会客气，他乖巧的坐到Thor身边的凳子上，却不像往常一样故意挑衅做什么亲密的举动，只是用那双绿色的眼睛眨也不眨的盯着他，像是只讨宠的猫咪

Thor只看了他片刻就移开了视线，表面上看着还是云淡风轻的样子，Loki却发现他的语速似乎变快了许多

三两句结束了无聊的电话会议，Thor把手机扔到一边拍了拍自己的大腿，Loki就像一个训练有素的小狗接到了主人的信号，条件反射般立刻跨坐在Thor身上

Thor亲昵的揉了揉男孩柔软的黑发，温暖的手掌顺着Loki线条优美的背部曲线向下划去，最后堪称色情的在Loki的臀尖轻轻捏了一把

被侵犯了的男孩似乎对这种行为早就习以为常，甚至求欢一样在Thor的颈间蹭了蹭

柔顺的姿态很明显取悦了Thor，公司里老顽固导致的坏心情一扫而空，他有心逗弄自己养大的小猫，不轻不重的在Loki的屁股上拍了一下

“乱动什么”

男孩的两条腿依然稳稳的挂在Thor的腰间，他如同Thor了解他一样了解Thor，他知道男人这句话里调情的意味占了大部分，他也乐意把Thor的恶趣味照单全收

“那您要惩罚我吗”

Loki的脑袋依旧埋在Thor颈窝——Thor一向喜欢他摆出这种象征着依赖的姿势，以至于他错过了男人满意的微笑

Thor知道自己的付出是值得的，他把年幼的Loki带回家，把他抚养长大，给了他第二次生命，甚至冠以自己的姓氏

Loki Odinson

他身上的每一分每一毫都牢牢的打上了Thor的印记，他的一举一动都应和着Thor的喜好

这是他的所有物

也是他所有喜好的集合

他在不知不觉间把Loki养成了他最喜欢的样子，他永远没办法拒绝Loki，正如同Loki没办法拒绝他一样

“取悦我，作为对你的惩罚”

Thor下达了他的指令

Loki知道Thor这句话代表什么意思，他顺从的跪在Thor脚边——以一种完全臣服的姿态，皮带与拉链的声音在办公桌前这个小小的空间里被无限的放大，饶是“身经百战”的Loki也有点脸红

Thor胯间的巨物还在沉睡，但Loki熟知唤醒他的方法

Thor很快在Loki的抚摸下提起了性趣，完全勃起的性器张牙舞爪的等着Loki的爱抚

之前发生在书房的性爱大多不太美好，有好几次甚至是Thor对Loki不听话的惩罚，Loki不自觉的有些紧张，细碎的亲吻落在柱身，可惜缓慢的节奏招致了Thor的不满，他伸手轻轻捏着Loki的下巴

“张嘴”

过于强硬的语气让Loki有些不满，但他还是把Thor的性器纳入口中，柔软的舌头不可避免的擦过头部和柱身，Thor忍不住伸手扶住Loki的后颈

他颇有技巧性的服侍着Thor，舌头擦过他所知道的Thor的每一个敏感点，又一滴不落的把性器头部溢出的清液舔去，然后微微抬眼，询问看着居高临下玩弄自己的男人

“我很满意”

Thor回复了Loki的询问，亲昵的揉了揉Loki的头发，然后手上微微用力想把他的脑袋压的更低

“继续，还没结束”

男人的肯定让Loki更加卖力，他双手扶住Thor的膝盖试图将口中的东西吞的更深，柔嫩的舌头在上面一次又一次的舔过，Thor忍不住发出几声舒适的叹息

Loki伸出手去揉弄他吃不进去的囊袋和部分性器，黑色的小脑袋埋在Thor胯间上下移动甚至让Thor心理的满足大于生理上的快感，Thor随着Loki的节奏按压着他的头，每一次他都能进到那张嘴里更深的地方

性器抵在喉咙上的感觉并不怎么好受，但Loki还是尽力压制着自己想要干呕的条件反射，绿色的眼睛里早就蓄满了欲落不落的生理性泪水，可Thor丝毫没有怜惜他的想法，口中的腥味越来越浓，Thor按着自己脑袋的手也加大了力度，他仿佛被当作是一个属于Thor的，没有生命的，只是用来发泄的用来盛放情欲的工具

可偏偏就是这个想法让Loki硬的发疼

他想偷偷伸手去安抚一下自己，却被Thor一眼看穿了念头，纤细的手腕被牢牢的按在Thor的膝盖上，而完全控制着他的男人近乎残忍的把自己深深地送进了Loki的嘴里

干呕使喉间的软肉挤压着敏感的头部，Thor抽插了几下，才终于如愿释放在Loki的嘴里

Loki白皙的脸上混合着男人的精液和自己的泪水，被好好使用过的男孩脑海里一片空白，只能趴在Thor的腿间发出细小的泣音

他抬头注视着Thor，在男人炽热的目光下把嘴里的东西一股脑的吞了进去

“乖孩子”

Thor终于满意的伸出手擦掉Loki嘴边溢出来的一点白浊，又把人搂进自己的怀里轻声安抚

“做的很好，Loki”

“……谢谢”男孩很明显还没缓过神来，竟然像两个人刚开始这段隐秘不堪的关系时那样对Thor下流的鼓励表示了感谢

这让男人想起Loki第一次对他打开身体时青涩的反应，仿佛是把自己献祭给神明，还要感谢神明给予他的一切——无论是疼痛还是快感

刚刚释放过的部位又再一次抬起了头，Thor伸手把办公桌上的东西扫到一边，将怀里的男孩展品一样放在了桌上

“我们继续？”

Thor的手隔着衣服在Loki乳尖掐了一下，Loki被吓了一跳，没控制住发出了一声可爱又色情的呻吟

“别在这儿好不好……”Loki的腿在Thor的腰间蹭了几下，祈求道“我想回卧室……”

Loki不喜欢书房，书房是唯一一个只属于Thor的地方，Thor和工作相关的东西都放在这里，他不喜欢任何人干涉他的工作，所以他不允许Loki私自进入书房——除了他要挨罚的时候

小的时候，Loki如果犯了错，他的监护人会让他在书房罚站或是抄书，而现在Thor会用另一种方式对他进行“教导”，以至于现在他对书房的抵触几乎达到了一种空前的高度

Thor乐于听见Loki提出这个要求，这代表他驯服了他的男孩，让他知道了不去触碰不该触碰的东西，只听话的生存在Thor给予他的地方

Thor从未否认过他爱Loki，可这种爱可能会让Loki恃宠生娇的去挑战他的底线，他舍不得让Loki去承担惹怒他的后果，所以他要用鞭子和糖果把Loki调教成一个乖孩子

乖孩子是不会惹他生气的

“当然可以”

——TBC


End file.
